My Girl
by Rainnboots
Summary: Kendall discovers a simple way to calm down his baby sister. Baby!BTR.


**Author's Note:** Happy Monday, everyone! So this story was written in about an hour; I just finished it. It's unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. Don't quite know where the idea came from, and it might not be my best, but I figured I'd post it anyway and hear what you guys think about it. Also, this oneshot is dedicated to the lovely Miss **Zeoness,** a very faithful reader and reviewer of mine. Let me know how I did, 'kay? :) Hope you all enjoy it, and as always, **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**Warnings:** None!

* * *

><p>When Katie's first born, Kendall is confused. Not totally confused; he is six, after all, he knows what's happening. But he doesn't understand why she won't stop <em>crying<em>. He knows why babies cry — they cry when they need something, like food or a new diaper — but why does she have to cry _all the time?_ Kendall was just sure he didn't cry that much when he was first born, so why did Katie?

Kendall groaned as as loud cry carried down the hall to the kitchen, completely interrupting his counting. He looked up at his mother, Kim, sitting across from him.

"Mom, why won't she stop _crying?_" Kendall asked her.

"She just wants some attention," Kim answered. "She's fine."

"But she gets attention _all the time_," said Kendall.

"She's just a baby, Kendall," said Kim. "Baby's cry."

"Well it keeps messing me up!" said Kendall, slamming a fist down onto his sheet of math homework, pencil clenched tightly in his hand.

"Kendall, please don't raise your voice," said Kim, placing her hand over Kendall's. "If it bothers you so much, why don't you try going in there and talking to her?"

"Katie's a baby, she's not gonna understand what I'm saying, Mom," said Kendall. Kim laughed.

"That doesn't matter; she likes listening to people talking," she said. "Maybe you could sing to her."

Kendall flushed a deep red, sinking down in his chair. "I don't like singing in front of people."

"What're you talking about? You sing when you're around me all the time."

"Yeah, but that's _you_," said Kendall. "She's _Katie_."

"So? She won't understand you, anyway," Kim shrugged. She moved her hand, pushing herself out of her chair. "I'm going to make dinner."

"Oh, can we have dinosaur chicken nuggets?"

"We just had those last night, Kendall."

"I know, but I really like them, so _please, please, please_ can we have them again?" Kendall clasped his hands, leaning forward on his elbows, shaking his fists slightly. Kim sighed.

"Okay, fine. But go try and calm your sister down, alright?" said Kim.

"Al-_right_," Kendall huffed, hopping down from his chair. He made it to the kitchen door before turning back to his mother, pointing a small finger at her. "But I'm _not_ going to sing."

Kim chuckled. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"Katie, look, look! I'm wearing pants on my head!"<p>

Kendall eyed his sister hopefully, a short pink pant leg flopping forward and slapping him in the eye. Katie kept on crying. He frowned, pulling the pants off his head and slumping down against the leg of Katie's crib. He'd tried everything to get her to stop crying; made a puppet show with her baby toys, did cartwheels (Carlos' older brother, Gabe, had taught him the week before), hit himself in the face with a pillow, given her one of his Power Ranger toys to play with (he took it away again after she put it in her mouth). He even tried playing peek-a-boo — and babies _always_ like to play peek-a-boo — but even then she didn't stop.

Kendall kicked a stray block away with his heel, crossing his arms over his chest. He winced as Katie let out a particularly loud scream. He pushed himself off the ground, wrapping his fingers on the bars on the side of her crib and pressing his face up to the slats.

"Why won't you stop _crying already?_" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, her crying stopped. Katie stared at him for a moment, and Kendall let out a breath, thinking he'd succeeded.

Big, fat tears filled Katie's eyes and she began to cry again, but quiet whimpers this time. Kendall panicked; he yelled at her, the way his dad yelled at him sometimes. He'd scared her, he realized.

"No, no, Katie, I'm sorry!" he said, sticking his hand through the bar, touching her elbow, trying to stroke her arm, the way his mom always did. His heart began to race in his chest and he looked over his shoulder; what if his mom came in and he had to tell her what he'd done?

"Katie, please don't cry!" he said, pulling his arm back. He gripped the bars tightly with both hands, looking around the room for something to pacify his sister. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry. Please stop crying? Please? Mom'll get mad at me if she finds out I yelled at you! Look, I won't ever yell at you again, okay? I promise."

Katie's cries began to elevate in volume, her face growing redder by the second. Kendall thought; his mom had said babies liked being talked to. But he was talking to her, and she wouldn't stop. His mom had told him to sing, but that would be _way_ too embarrassing. Sure, Katie was just a baby, but she was still a person. Kendall didn't sing in front of anyone but his mom. Not his dad, not his grandparents, not even his best friends.

But, she wouldn't understand what he was doing, right? Babies don't understand words. She wouldn't be able to make fun of him for singing, even if he did really bad. Maybe he _could_ try singing, just this one time.

Kendall took in a breath, scrunching up his face as he thought; what was that song he liked to sing with his mom? They just listened to it this morning while making breakfast. He bit his lips, brows furrowing, until it finally came to him. He took in another breath, Katie's feet kicking as her fit continued, and began to sing.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May," _he sang, quietly, just loud enough for her to hear him_. _His high voice cracked slightly, but he pressed on._ "I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, talkin' 'bout my girl — my girl!_

"_I've got so much honey, the bees—_ um, well, I forgot that part," Kendall admitted, then continued to the next verse. "_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. Well, I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, talkin' 'bout my girl — my girl!_"

Kendall paused for a moment, peering at his sister through the bars. Katie had stopped crying, her face still wet, but not as red now. She was watching him intently, completely entranced.

"Hey, you stopped crying!" said Kendall. He reached his arm through the bars again, touching her shirt, tapping her nose the way he saw other grown ups do. Katie smiled, a tiny giggle emerging. Kendall gasped.

"You laughed!" Kendall said excitedly. "You never laughed for me before! Good job, Katie!"

Katie smiled at him again, her eyes shutting as her mouth stretched open wide in a yawn.

"Aw, come on, you're already sleepy again? We just started playing," Kendall said, frowning. She yawned again and Kendall found himself mimicking the action, shoulder slumping slightly. He blinked his eyes, moist from yawning.

"Maybe just a little nap," said Kendall, after a moment, "before dinner."

Kendall turned and began to move away from the crib, making for his room, when Katie let out a tiny cry. He turned back to her bed.

"My bed's in my room, Katie!" he explained. "I'm right over there"— Kendall pointed to the wall behind Katie's crib —"I promise."

Katie's cries picked up again and he rushed over to her bed, finding they stopped when he was in her sight again.

"Fine, if you want me to sleep in here, then I will," said Kendall, nodding curtly. He marched over to the rocking chair in the corner, climbing up into it, pulling out one of her baby blankets off the arm, and beginning to shape it into a pillow. Katie began to whimper again. Kendall sighed, deep and heavy this time, and marched back over to her crib. He set his hands on the bars, cocking his head to the side as he looked at her.

"Katie," he said. "Mom says I'm too big to be in your crib. I can't sleep in there with you."

Katie looked up at him, eyes full of big, fat tears again, and he huffed.

"_Fine_."

He crossed to the rocking chair again, dragging the foot rest over to the front of the crib. He climbed on top, keeping his balance, and lowered himself into the crib, careful to avoid Katie's fingers and toes. He gently nudged her closer to the side, making room for himself, and laid his head on the pillow beside her. He looked at her, expression serious.

"If Mom comes in here and I get in trouble, I'm blaming you," he said.

Katie smiled, waving her hands above her, swatting at his face.

"Whoa, be careful, that's my nose," he said, taking her hand. She wrapped her fist around his index finger, pulling it to her mouth. Kendall giggled.

"Katie, that tickles," he said. He laughed again as she sucked on the tip of his finger. Kendall smiled, stretching out his middle finger to touch the soft skin of her face, watching her for a moment.

"Maybe you're not so bad, after all," he whispered. She pulled her finger from his mouth, putting her hand to her chest, Kendall's finger still tight in her fist, and closed her eyes. Kendall leaned forward, snuggling a little closer to her, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Baby Sister."

* * *

><p>Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?<p> 


End file.
